


something just like this

by Nyxierose



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: A collection of unrelated prompt fills and other short ficlets, Quinnshot style.





	1. weird shit

He’s halfway through writing a letter to Zoe when he hears the explosion. At the time, it’s enough to make him pause for a couple seconds, and he thinks nothing of it. Weird shit happens a lot at Belle Reve and Floyd’s not gonna get curious about anything he doesn’t have to directly deal with.

And then he does have to deal with it, because he gets escorted out for target practice the next day - Waller wants her operatives in top form, Floyd gets fresh air twice a week without any real to-do list other than the table of weapons they set before him, it’s a pretty good deal - and he can’t help but notice there’s a goddamn crater where Harley’s cell is supposed to be.

What. The. Fuck.

He says as much to Flag a couple minutes later, tries to make it sound all offhand, but it doesn’t quite go like planned.

”She got broken out,” Flag explains, and there’s some bizarre empathy in the man’s voice. “Crazy ex-boyfriend isn’t dead. Or an ex.”

Floyd tries to mask his feelings. “Any sign of her since?”

“Not yet, but we’re looking. We’ll get your girl back.”

(She’s not his girl, Floyd wants to point out. Harley’s not anybody’s anything, or at least she shouldn’t be. She’s far too much for that.)

(But hell, he’s never had a great dating pool, and when life gives you a beautiful headcase who just needs some innocent attention and care…)

Almost exactly a week later, again during a walk out to target practice, Floyd notices that the cell is intact again and the exterior door is open.

“She back?” he asks, tilting his head in the proper direction.

"As of last night,” Flag replies. “You wanna go see her?”

It’s not much of a question, and about five seconds later there’s nothing separating Floyd and the woman he might be falling for. Well, apart from her metal cage, but even that allows him to reach in and take her hand.

“You okay?” he asks, all worried.

“Shit happened,” Harley shrugs, almost laughing. “And now I’m here again. With you. Safe.”

"Just tell me when I need to murder your ex, doll.”

”Not yet,” she murmurs, pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his cheek for a moment. “But soon. Can ya wait for me?”

”Long as you need.”

”Good. See ya next mission?”

”Sooner than that, baby.”

Maybe he thinks as he gets shuffled off, maybe all Harley needs is somebody to take a chance on her. And maybe, maybe he wants to be that person.

Maybe, some of the weird shit here ain’t so bad.


	2. bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - "Harley introduces Floyd to the magic of bubble baths"

“You need to _relax_ ,” Harley insists for what has to be like the fiftieth time in the last few days. She’s lucky she’s pretty, Floyd can’t help thinking. Pretty and stronger than she looks and-

“We’re not trying that massage thing again,” he mutters. “You’ve got claws, woman, and scratches on my back when I’m not in you are-”

Harley’s lips curve into a playful pout. “Wasn’t thinkin’ of that this time. Better idea.”

“Oh?”

“’Member how I went out shopping yesterday?”

Floyd remembers alright. He remembers pacing the apartment for two whole hours, not sure if he expected a phone call or sirens to come first, and then Harley returning with a few bags on her arm and twirling around before pulling him down into a kiss. He nods, focusing on the good part instead of the worry and-

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes, okay?”

Yeah, he’s really not gonna question that.

Exactly five minutes later, he follows instructions and gets a surprise. The bathroom smells like flowers - hell, the whole apartment is starting to smell like flowers - and Harley’s in the claw-foot tub and up to her shoulders in bubbles.

“You need to _relax_ ,” she says again, beckoning him towards her.

Floyd sheds his clothes quickly and is rather surprised when Harley stands up as he’s about to get in. Not that he minds the view, but-

“I wanna cuddle, and I don’t wan’ you to squish me,” she explains.

(God, he is so head-over-heels for this woman.)

In he goes, leaning back as the warm water seeps into his skin. He moans, unable to stop himself, and then Harley perches herself on his lap. Her body’s dangerously above his cock, and judging by the way she wiggles her ass against him as she finds a comfortable position, she knows damn well what she’s doing.

“You can fuck me once the water goes cold,” she whispers. “Until then, you and I are gonna stay fuckin’ still. Okay?”

“You owe me.”

“C’mon, you’re gonna love this.”

Ah well, who is he to question his life…


	3. feelings

First time Harley thinks she’s actually feeling something real is the first night they fuck. Not _during_ sex, mind - she’s not that kind of cliché, ‘least not yet - but after. Couple hours later, lying in her solitary bed in the prison cell that’s starting to feel like an unexpected heaven, body still fluttery from what she’s gone and done.

Or _who,_ really. That’s the fun part of it.

It’s been a couple months since this Squad thing started up and honestly, strange as it all is, it’s the most genuine fun Harley’s had in a damned long time. Sure, she’s still spending all her time either fighting bigger bad guys or stuck in a prison, but she’s got something like a family now. They look out for each other, actually _like_  each other most of the time. Hell, she’s pretty sure she made Katana smile a couple days ago and that was the proudest she’s been in about forever.

Most of all, Harley’s realizing, it took ending up in the most secure prison on the planet for her to fall in love with a good man.

Not that she says anything to him about it for a while, mind. She’s got an image to maintain, and she does her best during open hours. Swings her hips, licks her lips, says all the right things to keep Floyd right where she wants him. Not like it takes much - for a stone-cold badass, the man’s got ridiculous heart-eyes, and it makes her all kinds of fluttery. She keeps that nice and hidden, though. Ain’t subtle about how much she wants to fuck him again, but the emotional bullshit? That can stay in her lockbox, right with all the other stuff she keeps hidden.

At least that’s the plan until a giant out-of-control robot decides to play baseball with her new darling.

It’s one of those missions where Harley’s pretty sure an _actual_  superhero should’ve been called in instead. Isn’t that why they even keep Superman around? Or whatsisname, skinny and runs fast, _he_  could probably solve this problem a lot better than a gang of misfit bad-guys. But somebody out there apparently thinks different, so here they are and the rest of the gang is on distraction duty while Boomer finally gets the chance to save the day.

Which he’s taking his goddamn sweet time to do, thank you very much, and Harley’s already getting kinda impatient by the time Floyd goes airborne.

Screw distraction, she thinks as she takes off running in the general direction. Katana could keep anybody’s attention for hours, be they human or robot, and there are a few newer members of the team who might be just as good. Harley, on the other hand, has a wounded maybe-boyfriend to deal with.

His visible eye is open when she reaches him, ‘least. He’s bleeding and moaning in the not-fun way, and that gets her all worried, but he’s still alive and that’s the important part. That’s what she focuses on as she sits down next to him, leans her back against a pile of rubble, and shifts a bit so his head’s in her lap. She traces little patterns on his skin, trying to be comforting, not sure if it’s working but she means to try and-

“What are you doing?” His voice is hoarse for no apparent reason, and she can almost feel the tiredness in his body. She wants to kiss it all away, wants to-

“Rest of the squad has it covered,” Harley shrugs. “Somebody’s gotta make sure you don’t die on us.”

“Not gonna die, dollface. Just got the worst headache of my life.”

“An’ you went flying a couple hundred feet and I got worried!”

Their eyes meet, his searching and hers on the edge of tears. This was not something either of them planned for.

“Worried?” Floyd repeats, like that was a word he wasn’t sure she knew.

“I’m kinda in love with you,” she replies. “And that means you can’t die on me, understand?”

He nods, and she leans down and kisses his forehead ‘cause that’s all that feels safe to do right now, and maybe this having-feelings thing isn’t gonna be so bad after all.

Maybe, with the right person, it’s gonna be pretty awesome.


	4. never getting rid of me

He looks so right with his head between her thighs, not really doing anything with his pretty mouth just yet, just lingering there like it’s some kind of home. Harley’s no romantic, but it hits her that this here might be one of the cutest moments she’s ever gonna get. If this relationship or whatever is gonna keep being about new beginnings for the both of them, then this is a hell of a way to continue that.

Floyd’s been good to her like he always is whenever they find a bed or a wall or a desk that one time, kissed her just right and let his hands wander all the places that make her squirm and want, but the current teasing is new. He’d asked about it as soon as clothes started flying, and she’d nodded her head yes because she’ll try anything once and she’s never had anybody go down on her before. ‘Least, not anybody who was _good_  at it - one of her college boyfriends tried, bless him, but he was a little too much of a biter at all the wrong times and that put Harley off the act for a while. Nobody else she’s fucked since then has even offered, and she’s not near as assertive as she ought to be about stuff like that, and-

“You okay, baby?”

She laughs, arching her back so her lover gets an absolutely _beautiful_  view of her tits. “Better than ever. Now are you gonna kiss me down there or not?”

Obligingly, Floyd presses his soft lips to her pearl. It’s a heartbeat flutter, a more sexual mimic of the way he’s taken to kissing her cheek during missions, and she moans low and aching with want. Damn him and his everything.

“Perfect,” she murmurs.

“Haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Yeah ya have.”

He distracts her with long slow licks up and down her slit, lapping at her wetness and poking the tip of his tongue into her warmth. Later, once this little display of affection is over with and her body is more than sated, she wants him inside her. Hell, she wants him there _now_ , and she extends her foot and runs her toes over his cock just to see what he’ll do. If he’s gonna tease her like this-

“Not fair,” Floyd growls against her outer lips.

“Like you are?”

She’s expecting some sort of verbal jab, but instead he stops all movement for a moment and then takes her clit into his mouth and sucks. The pressure feels so good, and Harley feels the little balloon of pleasure inside her getting so so close to bursting. But not like this, no, she needs a little more-

“Fingers,” she breathes, almost a whimper.

One talented finger slips into her pussy, poking around until he finds the right spot, and then a second follows. The pressure is so sweet, and she doesn’t need much, and she comes with a gasp and gushing fluids.

“When you said this was new…” Floyd murmurs as he rests his head on her stomach once the aftershocks have passed.

“Get up here,” she orders. “You’re covered in me an’ I wanna lick it.”

He gives her a strange look but obliges all the same, lies back next to her and lets her straddle him and feather wet kisses across his face and beard. She smiles as she looks down at him, pleased with herself, pleased with everything in this moment.

“If I wasn’t already in love with you…” she laughs, finally kissing his mouth.

“That good, huh?”

“You’re makin’ me insatiable, sweetie. Hope you like that.”

“More than you know.”

She moves back, sinks down onto him, and they breathe as one.

“Good,” she murmurs, burying her face in the curve of his neck as she rolls her hips. “Because you’re never getting rid of me now.”


End file.
